Drakan- Order of the Flame
by Kakyuu Maxwell
Summary: A crossover of Gundam Wing and the PC game Drakan: Order of the Flame, where the g-boys and four friends get sucked into Drakan.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Drakan: Order of the Flame 1/?  
Author: Shi no Senshi  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Adult laungage, violence, stupidity on my part (I'm a   
blond! Give me a break!)  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and Drakan: Order of the Flame...   
SO LEAVE ME ALONE! **pouts**  
  
Drakan: Order of the Flame 1/?  
  
"All right Shi, I'm here!" Kujo exclaimed. She looked around the   
room. No Shi to be found, but Kaori and Kasumi were there. "Ne guys,   
where's Shi?"  
Kaori laughed. "She said to tell you that she was out fighting evil!"  
Kujo plopped on the couch next to her and Kasumi. "You mean she's   
playing video games!"  
Kasumi leafed through an old Smile mag. "She said she must practice   
her Drakan fighting skills to beat her evil nemesis."  
"You mean she's trying to beat Queen Fatso?"  
"Agh! DIE ALREADY SO I CAN FREE AROHK ALREADY GOD FUCKIN' DAMNIT!" A   
scream could be heard throughout the entire Winner estate.  
"Yep..." the three girls mumbled.  
A chanting could be heard from Shi's room, and a freaky black light   
started rushing towards it. Kasumi got up and stood at the   
threshold. "Uh, Shi? What are you doing?"  
"SO MOTE IT BE!"  
FLASH!  
Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Kaori, Kujo, Kasumi, and Shi were   
in a quiet clearing under two bright full moon's. Shi was pointing at   
something with two books in one arm; her Drakan: Order of the Flame   
player's guide, and a spell book of some sort. "Uh... maybe that was   
the wrong chant..."  
"Shi? Where are we?" Duo asked, looking around. He pointed to   
something purple and blood stained approaching them. "And what in   
hell is that?"  
Wufei sprang at the creature with his sword, chopping it into little   
peices. He muttered something about weaklings.  
Shi blinked. "That was a scavenger, and we're in the world of Drakan."  
"YOU MEAN WE'RE IN YOUR GOD DAMN GAME!?" Wufei yelled, waving his   
sword around.  
"Please put that away Wufei! You're making me nervous!" Quatre   
pleaded.  
"Uh, basically..." Shi looked around. Her eyes rested on a cave. She   
grinned. "Scavenger Cave. Be right back."  
"Where are you going?" Heero asked.  
"Over to that cave." Shi jogged off in search of health elixers.  
2 minutes and 34 seconds pass...  
Shi jogs back with some rusty plate mail armor and a health elixer. A   
few more scavenger's lay dead on the ground thanks to bullets,   
glaives, swords, and arrows.  
"You could have told us there were more..." Trowa glared at her with   
his one visible eye.  
Shi smiled at him. "I didn't want to ruin the suprise!"  
"What spell did you use exaclty Shi?" Kaori leafed through the   
spellbook. Shi leaned over her shoulder and pointed. "That one with a   
word change. It was supposed to let me use cheat codes before I won   
the game. I guess I said the wrong words..."  
"So we're stuck here!" Kasumi screeched. "But I need my Brendyn!"  
"You can always-" She was cut off by her friend.  
"Say it, and I know of alot of people who will kill you." Kasumi   
glared.  
Shi nodded, and Kasumi let go. Shi sighed. "Too bad we don't have the   
gundams, but then again, this world could've changed enough to make   
the dragons mecha, allowing us to have mecha dragon's!"  
"And in a lanuage known to us that would mean?" Duo blinked in   
suprise.  
"Never mind..." Shi huffed.  
"So what are we gonna do? We can't just wait here till more   
scavenger's come or those thing's that look like catfish!" Kujo   
exclaimed.  
"I say we camp here for the night, then set out in the morning. At   
least then there won't be any scavenger's till nightfall." Shi looked   
around. Everyone seemed to agree. "So who wants to be the first   
watchman?!"  
  
****  
  
Shi grumbled something like "in the words of Wufag, injustice.   
Damnit. Just 'cause I get us stuck here I have to stay up all night."  
Kaori yawned and sat up from where she lay next to Heero. "You okay   
Shi?"  
"Oh yes! I'm doing just lovely over here! Oh yes in deed!" Shi   
laughed sarcastically.  
"I take that as a no." Kaori got up and made her way over to the fire   
Shi was sitting at. "So what kinda enemies do we have to face?"  
"Well, there's the humongo spider's and ticks for starters!" Shi   
exclaimed, pointing to a pic of something gross looking.  
"Ew! Have you told Kujo?!"  
"I don't know, should I?" Shi grinned.  
"That's mean Shi!" Kaori said.  
The grin grew evil. "Exactly why we're not telling."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
Shi: Yes! View the crappiness of one of my favorite computer games   
and my world clashing together! Ah well, part 2 is gonna be so   
screwed... I'm too lazy to think of something good to happen yet.  
Kujo: That's the truth...  



	2. Drakan: Order of the Flame 2/?

Okay! Here it is! Part two of my world gone hay-wire! And it's longer   
too **gasp**!  
  
Title: Drakan: Order of the Flame 2/?  
Author: Kakyuu Maxwell  
Rating: PG-13 **shrug**  
Warnings: Giant mutant spiders and thing's that look like catfish but   
act like Bitch Boy!  
Note: Okay... Since I just remembered that the gundam pilots grew up   
in space (duh!) and I don't recall ever hearing about them ever   
knowing how to swim except for Duo in this one non-fanart pic I've   
seen, it's perfectly logical what happens to Heero!  
Disclaimer: Part one applies...  
  
Drakan: Order of the Flame 2/?  
  
Heero's eyes snapped open, filling with warm sunlight. He looked over   
and saw everyone except Duo and Kujo awake. Kaori smiled. "Morning   
Hee-chan."  
He smiled back. "Ohayo Kaori-chan."  
"Heeeeeeeeey! _I_ don't get a good morning!?" Shi whined teasingly,   
waving her glaive in the air.  
Heero looked around. Everyone else seemed to have disappeared except   
Trowa.  
"The other's went on ahead over the ridge. I gave them the book so   
they'd know what they're doing. Just hope they know how to swim." Shi   
grinned, walking over to Duo's sleeping form. "Hey sleeping baka!   
Wake up before I find something sharp for your hair to give it a nice   
Haruka style!"  
Duo jumped up, his eyes wider than usual. "I'm awake!"  
Shi sweatdropped. "I can tell..."  
"Is there any chance Wufei will steal the book and ditch us all?"   
Trowa asked.  
Shi shook her head. "Nope, the only way to get anywhere in this game   
is going back through this clearing, unless he goes along with the   
river to the ocean and takes the way we'll take later."  
"I feel sorry for Kasumi!" Kaori grinned. "She got stuck in his   
group!"  
Yelling could be heard and Kujo snapped awake suddenly and   
stretched. "Nice nap!"  
The others looked up on top of Scavenger's Cave and saw Kasumi   
beating the crap out of Wufei. Shi and Kujo got into cheerleading   
uniforms, while Quatre tried to stop them. "GO KASSIE! GO KASSIE!   
IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!"  
Kasumi gave him a good kick in the crotch and Wufei fell from the   
ledge they were standing on. Mostly everyone died laughing.  
  
****  
  
"Okay, we'll go into the same groups as before. Kasumi, take the book   
and go into the inn and follow the directions. Don't go into the room   
with the barred door till after the Orc's are dead. Wait for us, then   
open it. We'll be on the other side of the room." Shi said.  
"Why aren't we taking the book?" Kujo asked.  
"Because I know where everything is." Shi retorted.  
  
****  
  
"Ooooooooooookay, Shi was right, I think we should wait for them."   
Kasumi blinked as she watched some mutant sized spiders take down an   
Orc and start to feed on the carcus.   
Quatre turned a shade of green and started retching off to the side.  
"The book says there's a weapon nearby..." Wufei muttered. He looked   
at Kasumi. "Onna, go get the mace on the loft."  
Kasumi snorted. "What am I? Your personal slave? Get it yourself if   
you want it so bad."  
Grumbling about onna's who pms twentyfour-seven, he jumped from crate   
to crate, trying to get high enough to reach the ledge. Finally he   
did, and picked up his newfound weapon. Wufei jumped back down and   
handed it to Quatre. "Here weakling, you can hold it while we wait."  
Quatre just stared at him in suprise, but Kasumi grabbed the mace and   
threw it at Wufei's feet. "Look Fag! We're not your servants, so hold   
your own shit before I kick you again!"  
Wufei boggled at her for quite some time after that.  
  
****  
  
"Ne Kory!"  
"Hai?" Kaori looked down at Shi while she swam around as she   
carefully slid down into the water beside her. Shi pretended to have   
fangs and swiped at her with her arm as she backed out into Duo.   
Kaori laughed. "So this is where they are!?" Shi nodded. The other's   
looked confused.  
"Where's what?" Kujo asked.  
Shi grew an evil grin. "You'll soon see."  
Trowa winced. "I don't like the sound of that."  
Shi picked up a mithril sword leaning on a treasure chest. "Sword   
anyone? Armor peircing, 100 hp!"  
"Did you memorize that book?" Heero pulled Kaori out of the water.  
Suddenly Kujo screamed and pointed in a cave. Everyone stared at her   
with the what's-your-problem-look. "Over there!"  
Everyone turned and saw 4 pairs of glowing red eyes. Shi   
shrugged. "It's just the resident mutant spiders, nothing to worry   
about... SPIDERS!"  
"EEK!" Both shrieked, Shi from realizing how big they were, and Kujo   
from fright. Shi jumped into Duo's arms, as Kujo leaped onto Trowa's   
shoulders and hid her face in his hair.  
Kaori looked at Shi. "You didn't seem afraid of them last night!"  
"I didn't realize how big they were!"  
The guys looked at each other and rolled their eyes.  
"Get down Shi, this is your game and you know how to beat 'em." Duo   
sighed, trying to pry Shi off of his shirt.  
"Demo-"   
"If you don't get in there and kill them, I'll take you by the hair   
and pull it all out Shi!" Heero interupted.  
Duo gasped as Shi nearly wacked him in the face as she grabbed her   
knee length black hair. "He used an exclamation point!"  
"Shut-up Duo..."  
"Fine..." Shi resentfully got down and picked up her glaive from   
where she had dropped it. She took a deap breath and walked up to   
where the shadow started, slowly croaching down. Too bad the spider   
saw her. It hissed and jumped at her, but Shi rolled out of the way,   
slicing its head off and slashing another's abdomen as she went. Two   
down, two to go. They went down just as easy.  
"See, that wasn't so hard." Trowa said as Kujo climbed off his back   
finally.  
"Yeah, but you were just standing there kisama!" Shi yelled as she   
started to walk away. The others caught up with her as she started to   
dive in the underground lake. Once she surfaced, she shook her head,   
spraying the other's with water.   
"Hey!" Kujo exclaimed. Shi grinned. "What? You're getting in   
anyways!"   
They all sighed and got in except for Heero. Kaori turned   
around. "Come on Hee-chan! It's not cold!"  
"It's not that..." Heero blushed.  
"What? Can't swim?" Duo asked with a grin.  
He became even redder. "I'll go wait with the others, k? I saw which   
way they went."   
Heero turned around and jogged out of the cave, then started to climb   
up the steep slope to the village.  
  
****   
  
Shi looked at the others once they all reached to other side of the   
cave and were exiting the water. "One of us has to teach him to swim,   
otherwise he's done for. 1/4 of the game includes swimming."  
"Maybe my sister can?" Trowa suggested.  
"Yeah! That'll work! Kasumi loves the water!"  
  
****  
  
Kasumi leafed through the enemy's section of the guide and stopped at   
the beginning. "It says here that Orcs like to beat up things weaker   
than themselves... Sounds like you Wu Wu."  
"MY NAME IS WUFEI!"  
Quatre looked over her shoulder. "Looks like a catfish."  
"Are you a catfish Wu Wu?" Kasumi puzzled.  
"WUFEI!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
**blink blink blink** Ooooooooooookay, I know this is getting only   
slightly stupid and weird. And not to mention kinda boring. I'm just   
going to skip a few parts till they reach the Dragon caves. The Wu Wu   
thing was pretty funny though, ne? 


	3. Drakan: Order of the Flame 3/?

Title: Drakan: Order of the Flame 3/?  
Author: Kakyuu Maxwell  
Rated: PG-13  
Warnings: Wufei name game, Where's Heero?, Orc meat being rather   
tasty, and complete game screw up.  
Note: Um... So I finally made it interesting...! You're also gonna   
kill me for that little line Kory... maybe I should have Kujo say it   
in the next part for Trowa?  
Disclaimer: Others apply (I'm taking a break from a literature   
report, so I'm too lazy to think of anything nice and witty...).  
  
Drakan: Order of the Flame 3/?  
  
"Hey guys!" Shi yelled from behind the barred door.  
"Hey Shi!" Kasumi waved.  
"On the count of three open the door and attack the spiders!" Shi   
instructed. "One... two... THREE!"  
Both girls opened the doors leading into the other brewery while the   
others exterminated the pests. Shi dashed in unoticed and looked down   
at the end for the table. There it was. She jogged up to it, hoping   
to grab the key. There was no key. "KUSO!"  
The others looked at her once they were finished, except for Kujo who   
was furiously stomping on one of the already dead spiders. "Nani?"  
"There's no key!" Shi screamed, hopping up and down like Kujo. "KUSO   
SQUARED!"  
"Hey guys? Where's Heero?" Kaori interuppted.  
"This isn't the time to play 'Where's Waldo' Kory!" Shi exclaimed,   
continueing her hopping mad rage.  
"No, I mean it. Heero isn't here!" Everyone stopped what they were   
doing... except for Kujo.  
"We thought he was with you guys!" Quatre pondered.  
"He was, but he turned back to meat up with the rest of you." Kujo   
stopped once the spiders guts decorated her boots and ankles. She   
looked down. "Ewwwwwww..."  
"He probaly got stuck at the bottom of the slope. Let's go check."   
Shi motioned to the doorway Wufei and Kasumi were waiting at.  
  
****  
  
"Did you guys see anything?" Kaori asked once they all met up again.  
"Yeah, lots of dead people that weren't him." Duo grumbled.  
"No frickin' key either." Shi muttered, kicking a nearby log.  
Trowa squinted agaisn't the sunlight. "It's about noon. We got up   
sometime around 9."  
"And it took us one hour to go through the tunnel, and then another   
two to comb the village." Shi stated.  
"Uh, guys? I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm pretty   
hungry." Kujo interuppted.  
At the moment, everyone's stomach seemed to agree.  
"I guess we all are." Wufei grumbled.  
They all looked at Shi.   
Shi blinked. "Uh..."  
"GO AND GET SOME FOOD!" They pushed her forward in what they deemed   
the direction of the forest.  
Shi turned around. "Can I have the book just in case I get lost?"  
Trowa handed it to her. "Don't lose it."  
"I'm not that stupid Tro-kun." Shi grumbled as she dragged her glaive   
behind her into the trees.  
  
****  
  
"Why do I _always_ get stuck having to do this kinda stuff!? Why   
can't K-kun of Kory!?" Shi yelled to the forest as she leaned against   
a tree. No Orcs or anything remotly edible to be found.  
"Because you _always_ get us into these kind of problems." A voice   
said.  
"Huh?" Shi whirled around. No one there. "Nani?"  
"Above you Shi no baka."  
Shi looked up and saw Heero glaring down at her. He swung down from   
his perch to where she was standing. "How did you get all the way out   
here?"  
Heero shrugged. "I just climbed the ridge and was here."  
Shi blinked. "Oooooooooooooookay... that's a twist..."  
"You mean that's not supposed to happen?"  
"Uh, no. But then again, the key was gone so that's a twist as well."  
"This key?" Heero pulled a dull metal key from where he keeps his gun   
(spandex space... gotta love it! ^_^ Okay, okay, so I'm a Heero fan   
as well!). "Found it right here."  
Shi grabbed it and started jumping up and down. "YES! YES! YES!"  
A rustling sound in the bushes and several grunts caught their   
attention. A medium sized Orc jumped out, unleashing a war cry and   
some _very_ bad breath.  
Shi got her glaive ready, while Heero just unleashed a couple rounds   
onto the monster. Bye-bye-bye Orc. It fell to the ground with a loud   
thud and moan. Heero and Shi looked at each other.  
"Are Orcs okay to eat?"  
Shi went up and cut off some of the hide, which was as tough as   
leather, and pulled out some meat. "We'll find out in a moment."  
  
****  
  
"What's taking that onnako so long!" Wufei ranted as he paced back   
and forth. "I'M STARVING HERE!"  
"We know Wufag, we are too." Kujo grumbled as she tossed her   
1,234,954,190th twig at him. It had been that many. Duo was counting   
to take his mind off his stomach.  
"No one said you could speak onnako, and my name is Wufei. Not Wufag,   
not Bitch Boy, not Wufey, not Fei-kun, and _definitly_ not Wu Wu.   
IT'S WUFEI!"  
  
****  
  
"Well is it?" Heero looked at Shi as she swallowed the piece of meat.   
Shi grinned up at him. "This is going to sound utterly stupid, but it   
really does taste like chicken. With some nice apricot sauce mind you   
for flavoring. Too bad there's no bread around..."  
"I'll take it as a yes then. Let's drag it back to the others and   
roast it."  
"Good idea, I'm starved!" Shi exclaimed.  
"You just ate, so shut-up." Heero grumbled, helping her lift the   
thing up.   
"Man! This is heavy!" Shi grumbled as they hauled it off to where all   
the yelling was.  
  
****  
  
Kaori stood out on a rock, facing the sea. She took a deap   
breath, "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  
"Ah! Evil!" Kujo screamed.  
Kaori blinked. "I did _not_ just do that!"  
"Uh, actually you did..." Duo said, watching his sister resume   
throwing rocks now at Wufei. "100... 101... 102...103..."  
"Shut-up already Duo." Heero grumbled.  
"You're mean Heero... HEERO!" Duo fell backword from suprise.  
They all looked over at Shi and Heero as they plopped down a the Orc.  
"We're supposed to eat that?" Quatre winced.  
Shi started gathering all the twigs Kujo had thrown. "It actually   
pretty much does taste like chicken to tell the truth. With apricot   
sauce mind you."  
Everone rolled their eyes.  
"Really! I tasted it!" Shi exclaimed as she grabbed one of the still   
burning logs on a house. She tossed it into the mound of twigs, and a   
nice bon-fire was formed.  
  
****  
  
"Well? You guys gonna eat it?" Shi asked as everyone stared at their   
meat. Shi took a bite out of it and chewed. "I'm serious! It takes   
like chicken!"  
10 minutes pass.  
"Considering the onnako hasn't died from food poisoning yet, I think   
it's safe to eat." Wufei muttered, poking at his with his finger.  
Shi rolled her eyes. "Just eat it god damn it. Heero! It's your   
mission to eat it!"  
Heero's eyes glazed over. "Mission accepted..." He took a bite and   
then another and ate the whole piece in short time considering they   
hadn't eaten anything all day. He blinked once he was   
finished. "Stupid mission crack..."  
"See! He didn't die either! Now eat it! I didn't spend a good hour   
wandering around that forest for nothing!" Shi exclaimed.  
The others just looked at each other.  
"FINE! STARVE FOR ALL I CARE!" Shi yelled, stomping over to a place   
to go to sleep. She crashed down to the ground and didn't look back.  
They ate it in a flash.  
  
****  
  
1 week later...  
"I swear, this thing went much faster in the game!" Shi exclaimed as   
they walked down the hallway to where the dragons were kept.  
"Maybe that's because IT'S THE GOD DAMNED FREAKING GAME!" Kujo yelled   
right in her ear.  
Shi rubbed it. "A little louder K-kun, I can still in mt left ear."  
"Okay!" Kujo started to take a deap breath.  
Everyone clamped their hands over her mouth to shut her up. "Mhm..   
Mhm!"  
They took their hands away and sighed.   
  
****  
  
"Now which way to we go onnako?" Wufei looked at Shi who had gone   
down each of the many passage ways they were know stuck at.   
"It seems that we're supposed to go with whoever we're related too,   
in numerical order. I mean, look at the top of the thresholds! They   
have numbers and the signs for our names on them!"  
Everyone looked up, shrugged, and continued on; Heero alone, Kujo   
with Duo, Trowa with Kasumi, Quatre with Shi, Wufei alone, and Kaori   
alone.  
  
****  
  
"Bunny bunny bunny!" Shi hopped around happily as she and Quatre made   
their way down the long passage way. She turned around as she entered   
the a very large room with two stone pedastels at the bottom of a   
slope. Shi contined to bounce backwords, drawing dangerously nearer   
to the edge. "Come on Qua-chan!"  
"Be careful Shi!" Quatre warned.  
"Don't worry!" Shi exclaimed as she reached the edge. She then   
started sliding backwords, and then started rolling to a stop at the   
bottom after hitting a pedastel. "AW SHIT THAT HURTS!"  
"Shi!" Quatre yelled as carefully slid down the slope to check on   
her. "You okay!?"  
Shi sat up and rubbed her head. "Well, my head and right leg hurt   
like hell."  
He reached her and sat down next to her. "Can you walk?"  
"Have I gotten up yet?" Shi retorted, grabbing onto his shoulder so   
she could push up. As soon as she stood though, her right knee gave   
way and she collapsed. "That's a negative."  
"Where's your glaive?" Quatre asked looking around. He didn't see it   
until he looked up and saw two stone dragons glaring down at them. At   
the feet of one of them lay her glaive. "Great."  
Shi handed him one of the crystals they had recovered a couple days   
ago. "Here. Put this in for me. Then put yours in a different one."  
He nodded and did as she said. Right after they were both in place,   
the stone around the dragons began to glow, and it shattered, letting   
the dragons go. They flew down to the ground, one of them knocking   
the glaive off the cliff. It landed harmlessly next to Shi, and she   
grabbed it and used it to stand.  
"Who are you to awaken us!?" One of the dragon's, a light blue one   
with golden eyes roared at Quatre.  
Shi made her way over to them. "We're here because of the Order! It   
has brought us here on a quest!" (1)  
The other dragon, a violet one with black stripes and blue eyes shook   
its head. "But we are to remain asleep! You have even stolen the soul   
crystals of our former masters!"  
"OH SHUT UP AND PROCESS THE INFO!" Shi yelled. "We're here to   
complete a quest. We do it, we go home. Get it? And once we go home,   
you guys can go back to sleep if you want too!"  
"What about the others?" The blue dragon asked.  
"They're being awakened by our friends." Quatre said. "What are your   
names?"  
"I am Sandrock." The blue dragon said. "I am bound to the crystal of   
Sandstorm."  
Shi looked at Quatre. "Looks like that's your guy then."  
"And I am Kamikaze, bound to the soul crystal of Tuiri," the purple   
dragon said.  
"Tuiri? Wasn't her dragon killed by that stupid war-giant Tultol?"   
Shi asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"I'm her daughter." Kamikaze glared.  
Shi huffed. "Soooooorrryy!"  
  
****  
  
"So what do we do?" Duo looked confused.  
Kujo rolled her eyes. "Get out that stupid crystal we got and stick   
it in the slot!"  
Duo boggled at her. Kujo whapped him upside the head. "NOT THAT WAY   
HENTAI!"  
Duo gave a small grin. "I knew that!"  
They both went up to the seperate pedestals and placed the soul   
crystals inside. Just like for Shi and Quatre, two dragons emerged   
and came down to the ground where the twins waited.  
Kujo looked at the one who stood before her. It was a deep crimson   
red and shining black eyes that seemed to read her thoughts. The idea   
creaped her out and a shudder went through her body.  
"Who are you?" The other dragon said. This one was mostly black with   
a little white on it, but it had the same shining eyes.   
"Uh... we're on a quest to restore the order and our friends who are   
here with us are I guess awakening the other dragon's and-" Duo   
started to babble until he felt something in his mouth. He looked   
down to see that Kujo had stuffed the end of his braid in his mouth.   
He spit it out. "Ew!"  
Kujo rolled her eyes again. "You wouldn't shut-up!" She looked at the   
dragon's. "I'm Kujo no Senshi, and this is my brother Duo."  
"We are Deathscythe Hell and Hell's Fire." Hell's Fire said.  
They blinked. "Oooooooookay..."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
As I said, things actually got interesting and kinda funny. (Wu Wu...   
**snicker, giggle, hysterics**) Okay! La footnote!  
  
1) Turns out it wasn't _entirely_ Shi's fault for landing them all   
here. She only made it so that they left a tad too early and now they   
have the upper hand against their enemies. It was actually   
prophesized that nine teenagers would come to save the world of   
Drakan from the dark ages. **shrug** Yes, I know, very stupid, but I   
had to make this up on the spot here! Give me some credit for making   
it funny! (It tastes like chicken... I'm an idiot...) Well! Ja minna-  
san!  
  
glaives and dragon's,  
Kakyuu Maxwell 


	4. Drakan: Order of the Flame 4/?

Title: Drakan: Order of the Flame 4/?  
Author: Kakyuu Maxwell (shinisenshi@yahoo.com)  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or the great game of Drakan. Don't even claim rights of the players guide. Those two belong to Surreal and Prima. One more, but I'm too lazy to get up and find my book again.  
Note: I'm not using grammar mistakes for the old man. That's how he speaks in the game, so **shrug**.  
~*~  
Duo looked around once him and Kujo exited the cave. "Where's the others?"  
D-Hell made a deep rumbling in his throat, and so did Hell's Fire  
  
****  
  
Kamikaze pricked her ears up, and Sandrock snapped awake. They were being called.  
Shi and Quatre urged their dragon's to follow the noise. They rose higher and higher into the sky. Shi looked to her side. "HEERO!"  
Heero shifted his gaze for a moment and nodded at her.  
They all landed their dragons. Shi made a move to hop off and her leg gave out. "OH SHIT! That's worse!"  
"Shi! I warned you about that!" Quatre exclaimed, jumping off to help his sister.  
Heero got off his dragon Wing Zero (go fig. And it has Duo-chan's personality as well! **snicker** I love to torture this boy!) "It's been fractured just below the knee."  
"Well DUH! I'm not a complete moron! One of my foster parents DID work in a hospital!" Shi snapped.  
"Really?" Kujo joked as the others arrived.  
Heero bent down, grabbing Shi's leg and twisting. A loud cracking noise rang out. "There."  
"Heero?"  
"Hn?"  
"Get away from me before I chop off you head!" Shi yelled. She started ripping off the hem of her t-shirt, grabbing a twig. She tied both to her leg.  
Kasumi smirked. "You should do that for a living Hee-chan."  
"Don't call me Hee-chan..." Heero grumbled.  
"So where do we go now?" Duo piped up once his face had returned to its normal color.  
"We fly to a small house where we're hired as pest control." Shi growled once she got back on.  
"Pest control for what?" Kujo grimaced.  
"What else?" Shi shrugged. "Spider Cave."  
  
****  
  
"You guys land there. I need to go kill some orcs and wartocks." Shi yelled as the others encircled the house.  
"What's a wartock?!" Wufei asked.  
"Head or so taller than us, some can speak english, merciless brutes, can run faster than us." Shi laughed and pointed to one on a hill. "You two should get along!"  
  
****  
  
"So do we just knock?" Kasumi asked.  
"Maybe we shouldn't go in at all..." Kujo pondered, looking up at the door on a cliff above the house. "I mean, do we really need the weapon Shi talked about THAT badly?"  
"According to Shi, it makes it a hell of a lot easier." Duo said.  
"According to me, it's hella easier, not hell of a lot." Shi corrected.  
Heero rolled his eyes and opened the door. Him and Shi stepped in.  
"Hey! Ain't ya ever heard of knockin'?!" An old man asked.  
"Sorry, but we were wondering if you could point us in the direction of the Sword of Flame." Shi said politly.  
"That I can, but you'll be needin' somethin' from me before you get there. If you do me a favor, I'll give it to ya'!" The man bargained.  
"Fine." Heero said.  
The man put a key on the desk. "Go up on the cliff above and clean out all them spiders so I can use it to hide from the Wartocks. Don't come back till ya have."  
Shi picked up the key. "Arigatou."  
"Goodluck to ya lads, lasses."  
Shi sighed as they exited the house. "Now we have to decide who goes in. I can't because of my leg."  
Kujo picked up a bunch of grass. "We'll draw blades of grass. Short blades go in."  
The others drew blades and looked at them. Kujo opened her palm to reveal on of the short ones. So did Kaori and Quatre. They moaned. "Great..."  
"Oh Kaori, inside the cave are bows and arrows. Get them for yourself." Shi said suddenly.  
"But what are you guys gonna do?" Quatre asked.  
"We'll set up camp at the exit. It's just over there, so we'll be there when you guys get out." Heero said as he leafed through the book.  
"Say Trowa! You've been way quieter than usual! Why don't you go with my sister and make sure she doesn't freak out!" Duo exclaimed.  
Trowa sighed. "Fine."  
Kujo glomped him. "I DON'T WANNA GO!"  
"Too bad!" Shi exclaimed as she pushed her forward. They all trudged slowly up the cliff. "WATCH OUT FOR THE ONES ON THE CEILING!"  
Kujo gulped. "Do we really need the sword? Can't we let the old man die in his house when the wartocks come? I mean, this isn't a mandatory part of the game, so we could just skip and go on our own little way and-" She was cut off by Trowa kissing her.  
"Thank you Trowa." Kaori and Quatre muttered.  
  
TBC! 


	5. Drakan: Order of the Flame 5/?

Yay! I get to torture K-kun by shoving her into the caves! ^_^ I'm so evil!  
  
Title: Drakan: Order of the Flame 5/?  
Author: Kakyuu Maxwell (shinisenshi@yahoo.com)  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Shi:**sigh** I only own Hikaru-kun in this fic. **glomps Hikaru** You're so hot boy! Me love you!   
Duo: SHI!  
Shi: Oh shit...   
~*~  
Kaori inserted the key, turnin it so the door would finally open. "Damn it's rusted!"  
"Get your weapons ready." Trowa said as they entered. Hissing and scuttling noises were all around them, red eyes glawed ahead and from above.  
Everyone started attacking at once, except for Kujo, who remained frozen in the doorway. She shook her head and pulled out a fire crystal. She ran in, "everyone get out! I'm gonna use a crystal!"  
Everyone dashed outside as Kujo concentrated on using one of the spells on the crystal. The spiders hissed as the flames engulfed them, burning to a crisp, guts splattering all over the small entrance. She turned around. "Let's get this over with."  
  
****  
  
"Onnako's! Why don't you get us something to eat?!" Wufei looked over at Kasumi and Shi.  
Shi stomped on his foot. "I'M NOT YOUR FUCKIN' MAID! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!"  
Wufei hopped around for awhile howling like mad. Duo fell over, laughing his ass off, as did Kasumi. Shi and Heero just shook their heads.  
  
****  
  
"Hey! The wall looks weird over there!" Quatre exclaimed, pointing to an odd bit of wall as they marched up a hill. Trowa slashed at it twice and it crumbled. He came out carrying a scimitar.  
"Nice design." Kaori remarked. (1)  
The small group came to an open area, no spiders in sight.  
Kujo hit her hands together. "I know this! Shi told me how to do this and then get out!"  
The others made a movement as if to say "how?"  
Kujo ran up to the table and grabbed the plate mail. She then climbed up onto a box and jumped onto a plank, causing a barrel of dynamite to fly up and hit the roof. Kaori, Trowa, and Quatre ran for cover as the roof caved in, killing the queen spider and blocking the way out.  
"Now what do we do?!" Quatre whined.  
Kujo pointed to more boxes across from where they were standing. "We climb up those and get to the ledge! It leads out with no more surprises!"  
  
****  
  
"Hey guys! Have fun!" Shi giggled. They were all covered in spider guts.  
"Haha. Very funny Shi." Kujo gave a dry laugh.  
Shi got up and went to the old man's house. She came back with a rune of stone. "We use this to get the sword."  
"Okay then, let's go!" Kasumi exclaimed.  
"But, there's a sorta test to pass, and only one of us can do it." Shi interuptted. "I know how to get the sword and get out, but..."  
"But your leg! How're you supposed to get there!" Duo argued.  
Shi winced. "That's the problem. It took me five trys to get the test right. We don't need five of you dyeing. So we're better off waiting until morning."  
  
****  
  
"Shi?!" Kujo whined. "Where's the foor?!"  
"I told you, I'M NOT THE MAID!" Shi yelled.  
"But you got us stuck here." Heero pointed out.  
Shi growled. "That's it, I've had it." She got up and threw her stuff in her pack, picking up her glaive.  
"Where are you going?" Duo asked.  
"If you guys don't stop bugging me, I'm leaving!" Shi exclaimed.  
"Uh huh, sure Shi." Trowa said.  
Shi started walking to Kamikaze. She turned around. "I am leaving you know." Her voice was shaking.  
Everyone ignored her.   
Shi held back the tears that came and climbed onto her dragon's back. "SAYONARA JERKS!"  
And with that, she was gone.  
"She'll be back in the morning." Kujo, Heero, and Trowa said.  
"If she was, would she have taken most of the food, both books, the good weapons, and the rune?" Wufei asked as he pointed to their seeminly less amount of supplies.  
Everyone started to get a little worried.  
"We can't go after her now. It's too dark for us to see." Nataku, Wufei's dragon said.  
"She knows where she's going though. We don't have a clue. We'll just have to wait for daybreak." Heero muttered.  
"We were a bit mean to her." Kasumi pointed out.  
"And it wasn't really her fault. We would've had to come sooner or later." Kaori added.  
Everyone murmurmed their agreements.  
"We've really screwed up." Duo said, shaking his head. He stretched. "I'm going to sleep."  
  
****  
  
Shi landed Kamikaze and took out the flame sword. The flames danced beautifully upon its blade, but she felt guilty. "I don't deserve this." She considered just leaving it here, but ruled it out because a wartock or an orc might come and take it. That wouldn't be good.   
"Go rest up. I'll stay here." Kamikaze motioned to the cave up ahead.  
Shi smiled. "You do that. I'm going to see if I can trade a weapon for food and a room."  
  
****  
  
Shi looked down at her supplies. Her stomach growled. "Damnit I'm hungry..." She looked around. "This village is new... it's not in the game or on the map." Shi sighed and picked up a blade she had found last night. "Excuse me?"  
The bartender turned around. She felt herself blush at how hot he was. He had short messy brown hair like Heero's, but his eyes were soft and gentle like her koi's. "Yes?"  
"Uh... How much money would I get off this sword?"  
He smiled. "You're part of the order, aren't you? Only they have blades like that."  
Shi blushed some more and smiled meekly. "I'm Shi no Senshi."  
"Hikaru." He smiled back. "That blade won't buy much. Only two meals and one night stay."  
Shi shrugged and pulled the hood of her cape down. "Perfect."  
"So what would you like to eat?" Hikaru asked.  
"Whatever's good and comes cheap."  
  
TBC!  
  
Hehe! Who wouldn't love a Heero look-a-like?! And his name is Hikaru while I'm at it!  
Oh yes, that's very nice Kakyuu, you're only screwing up the game play only a lot. Now what part is he going to play in it?  
Well, you'll see minna-san!  
  
glaives and knives,  
Kakyuu Maxwell 


End file.
